crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
The bug in MonoBook is in the main page, I fixed it :) :))))) Wanna see how it looks like? Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 09:11, July 14, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I KNOW and it also looks like frickin wikipedia X) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 13:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC) idk either XD XDDDDDDD oh and i'm tempted to put the MOMO EABY page there because of that wikipedia thing but not even you know what's in there, snort Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 13:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WAT Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 14:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) OHH well some of them are still default cause I don't know how to describe the pic LIKE THE "And One More Thing" PIC Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 14:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) M8 I'm gonna make the wiki rules now!?!??!?!!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!? Anything you want as a specific rule or such and yeeah!?!?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeahahh~~?~??!?!?!?!?!?!? I'll be sure to add those!@>@>>!!>!>!>>!>!>!!!!!!! should we just flat out block him already or This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:27, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah dude, I'm cool with you having him. I have no idea what to do with him anyway. Also I'm really interested to see what he looks like in your art style... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 07:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm serious, you can just like, take him. I literally have no use for him. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 07:43, July 15, 2014 (UTC) WOAH REALLY?! Spill it! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:00, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, snortsicle. Well, at least we asked, eh????////? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Ye, you nevr know1!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!! OH GODDDD NOT THAT SNORTY "good things" thang again "do u liek what u c ;)" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) roogej sugoi chan/ :) HIS BUTT IS SCULPTED, FINELY CRAFTED HIS BODY IS CHISELED look at those ROCK HARD abs *slap knee* GET IT attacking PRESIDANT OHANA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) you fly and i cry and we die ;( OH GOD '' to get more POWAW'' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:20, July 15, 2014 (UTC) cri if eleike beejebveuryrityjme? IF YU MEE SATTIC CT U MEE UR DODOM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:24, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it went from dark red to light red... I'm guessing we can just change them every day or something.... SNORT. BOILING ICE FREEZIN FIYAH!11!!!!!!!!!! d'dom This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC) It looks lighter to me; yesterday it was a darker red... AND OH YEAH I NOTICED THE CLOCK, TOO! That's deep. And exciting. I cri evrytim ;) ;)))))) //says somehting weird// AAAA------H-H----A-A-GH--AA------A-------A-A-A----A This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Or may bee my eye juts broek. :( u nevr knwo! hwta //furiously presses mute and unmute// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) JUST ONE. Like a pair of headlights, only one of the lights is out? Same thing goes for my eyes. It's completely probable. I am unsure myself-sama! I will ask him, okay-chan? Nya~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing, Timothy Created! wowzers! HOW STRAIGHTFORWARD it's okay sama we will migrate.... //duck face// SOON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) They didn't DO THAT SONG!!!!!! pucker power!!!! >x< >O< ^0^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THOSE WARHEAD CANDIES.... AHAHAHHHHHH!!!!1!! >∆< >Ω< >¬< XP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:11, July 15, 2014 (UTC) GOD! I ATE ONE OF THOSE ONCE AND MY MOUTH BASICALLY IMPLODED ON ITSELF, BECAUSE WHY WOULD SOMEONE MAKE A CANDY THAT SOUR?!!??! >X< also, i hav a song for u hope u in joy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THEY'RE EXTREMELY SOUROH MY GOD LIKE SOMEBODY SHOULD PUT SOME POLICE TAPE ON THOSE THINGS LEGIT the lyrics are really deep!?!!?!? YOU DANCE FAST BUT I DANCE FASTAH FASTAH FASTAH FASTAH FASTAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:18, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I dunno, these are even more sour than a lemon... I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY PUT IN THERE BUT YEAH, IT'S RRRRRANDOM! The blue raspberry one killed me... BUT THEY HAVE A LEMON ONE. MY GOD, THE LEMON ONE IS PROBABLY SO SOUR YOU IMPLODE ON YOURSELF. Maybe he wants to samba too? I dunno, I'm a little unsure myself. "LAYA LAYA LAYA LAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Song sung by "Anne Hathaway" OBVIOUSLY SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE SINGING IN THE SONG, OBVIOUSLY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:25, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhhh do you mean the toxic waste ones? I've never tried those but they're probably sour too! I can look at them and just tell... NUCLEAR SLUDGE YEAH IT SAYS ARTIST: Anne Hathaway Even though she only sang a small part of the song so yeah!?!?!?! Also I forgot to ask so I just did, I'll let u kno in next response! REALLY SORRY GOD MY MIND IS JUST LIKE A WATERMELON SLICE THAT TASTES LIKE PICKLES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) NOT TO MENTION SOAP?!?!? Also baby tissue Even though that was will.i.am and JAMIE FOXX BUT LIKE YEAH!?!?!?!? Okay. Obviously Anne Hathaway does all. BEST WATERMELON SLICE EVER AND BY BEST I MEAN WORSE UGHH!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:41, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah they had a jelly bean that was like BABY WIPES or something. Like what a looooovely flavor <3 WHAT AM I?! WHO AM I!?! will Yeaaaaah IT WAS WEIRD? Maybe my mom salted the watermelon, she likes to do that, BUT WHY!?!!?!? I DON'T- LOL I like how she eats and then she's like "that was probably moldy" Like Oh??? Oh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) It probably does! Maybe a little like famis pot by momma poo?!?!??! ALSO!?!?!?!? ARE YOU REALLY WILL? ARE YOU REALLY?!?!??!? ARE YOU A WILLLLLLLL OR ARE YOU A MUPPET Yeah I have no clue why she likes it like that, but she does... IT'S REALLY WEIRD I'VE TASTED IT BEFORE AND IT'S NOT MY CUP OF TEA! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OH, REALLY DEAR?!?!???!??!?!?! YOU CAN STOP AT FIVE OR SIX STORES.... *puts on hat* SCOTLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WALTER THE FANMUPPET IS MY EMO FANMUPPET HE'S A KERMIT FANBOII AND HE HAS THE SHIRT SO... ;) ') ;)))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THEY SAY.... TIME HEALS ALL WOUNDS.... *poses* IS HE A PART OF THE SUT GROUP?!?!??!??!!??! SOOT SUT SUIT strawberry jam This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) WHY THE HECKIE IS MOBILE IN CUUURSIVE?! ANYWAYS SNORT HEAL YO BOOBOOS ALL BETTER!!! and the classic I DONT NEED FRIENDS THEY DISAPPOINT ME!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ITS SO CURLY THAT HALF THE TIME I CANT EVEN READ IT I NEED TO CHANGE IT UGHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:04, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it's really rrrrrrandom! I'll stop typing in caps for now too. I like how they chose this font for a replacement~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) You lucky. I'm out eating food so mobile is ehhh. Comic sans and cursive are polar opposites but linked by love~ <3 Wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) The ship that makes me Cri EVERYTIM <3 can u feel teh luf tonite? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) PARDON ME MADEMOISELLE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THEN WE SHOULD DIG A MOAT! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hein? I'm waiting for people like Haiden and Dash to get back to me if they're coming or not. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) TRUE... I'm assuming it's going to last a little longer so maybe wait another 30 mins or so for more peps to come? You're not annoying btw This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah then we can just be like "HAI GAIZ" Also no you're not an annoying raeg sorry for the ootsa ahtsa This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) it's kkk!!!!!11!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:34, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Heyyyy I just wanted to check with you to make sure if it was okay that I could upload a picture with some blood in it? I'm asking you because I know we're both sensitive to gore and all that, but trust me there's abolutely NO GORE in the picture, only some blood stains here and there, and a black eye. I would never upload any gory ohs onto the wiki, just some mild blood here and there yar So... yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD THERE'S NO GUTS AT ALL, REALLY. I mean yeah bloodstains but like... NOTHING WHERE IT SHOWS INTESTINES OR WHATEVER, BLECH, I'D FEEL GRODY AFTER DRAWING THAT. If you are uncomfortable with it when you see it you can delete it right away, y'know? Yeah. And danke for being understanding, ;) ;))P This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:34, July 18, 2014 (UTC) intense SCREAMING NOOOOO NO NASTY BITS, OKAY?! I wouldn't because it's Upsilon and Kestrel... AND UEEHEEHEHEHEHE. *sniff sniff* DUEHEHEHEGEHEHUGHGH!!! AND OH GOD YEAH THAT BUBONIC PLAGUE PIC WAS CREEPAY, it showed Knuckles' brain... SNORT. ;D ;DDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:42, July 18, 2014 (UTC) 'IRO!!! Join chat pl0x? we're dying in here :( Haidenisa (talk) 00:51, July 18, 2014 (UTC) No, I mean in the picture Kestrel is dead... kinda? I don't even know really. But in actuality, she's not dead. The picture's really just for practice with poses, blood stains (or really any stains), etc. etc. YEAH AND THEN THEY REUPLOADED IT LIKE OH? OH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, KAT.... Can can I Paws? Haidenisa (talk) 15:45, July 18, 2014 (UTC) So... Can can I? Haidenisa (talk) 16:05, July 18, 2014 (UTC) NUU Idontthink,yourdogisugly;) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 16:05, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I need you to have a look at this.. Maybe this could explain the random trolls..? :| Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 11:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) i fouND EEEET This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:21, July 22, 2014 (UTC) well..... ,. . . . . . . . SNORT!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) It's... .. . . . . . . . . . . .. okay! And oooooh really? Like you're writing out the script? That's fantasto! AND HEY WAIT A MINUTE Of course I wanna hear what you're working on! I CARE WTH. Don't ever think I don't (that sentence sounds wonderful). Whenever you're working on something and you wanna let someone know, I am available for listening always, 'kay? 'Kay! ^0^ >3< GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:34, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Of COURSE-sama! >3< Anytime, desu, nya~! WH- And OOOOOOH, you're actually making the comic on the comp.?! SOUNDS DOWNRIGHT SUGOI. It would be pretty cool to see Lippies all digital-like... OH GOD YEAH. I can see why not in FireAlpaca. All the stupid antialias things JUST TO FILL IN A TINY BLOCK, LIKE MY GOD WHAT. But I think in whatever program you use, it's gonna look cool. And PFT. That's totally fine! Go right ahead. UPSILON AND SIGMA ARE TITO'S LONG LOST UNCLES/BROTHERS/GRANDPAS!!!!1!!!!!11!!!!one DOKAPON KINGDOM GAEAGON HEROES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:44, July 22, 2014 (UTC) FireAlpaca can usually be a godsend, but when you want to do multiple things with the fill tool? SNORT! NOOOOOOOO WAY. the freAKING TM MOUTH MY GOD Obvs they're the long lost cousins of Tito! If you didn't know already well then SNORT!!!1!1!!!!!!!! >w< Nah, Dokapon Kingdom's a game. 'Dokapon' is kind of how I came up with the name for 'Gaeagon'... Gaeagon's the kingdom name BE TEE DUBS, BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYMORE PROVINCE-Y/VILLAGE-Y NAMES! MOTHERSNORTER This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:51, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Because mouths can obviously go into those shapes. OBVIOUSLY. IF YOURS CAN'T THEN... SNORT! Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ohhh, yeah it does kinda sound like a Pokemon/Digimon thing... it's just kind of an RPG-style game. LIKE MYSIMS. What? No... it's like board game-ish. Think medieval Mario Party. Well, Gaeagon was some completely irrelevant thing I made up for an 8th grade writing assignment. It's supposed to be the future Greece (better than New Greekopolis, which was the name before... MY GOD) and there's an evil, corrupt king named Hyperion ruling over everyone (I got Upsilon's original personality from that dood.) So this group of 4, Sigma, Upsilon, Theta, and Omega (not the SFCs), are part of this resistance group of 24 people (for all the Greek letters, nya~ it's just their codenames though), and they plan on taking down Hyperion. Yadda yadda. So, it was supposed to be its own independent thing, but I kind of want to move all of my SFCs on the Hex out of there and onto the mainland in the made up country of GAEAGON! I reuse so many ideas... there would still be different areas of the country, though, like a snowy area, a coastal shoreline, that kind of stuff. Not sure how I'll explain that but OOOOH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:13, July 22, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD. ENRIQUE IGLESIAS THE MOUSE. "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." Sure thing! >3< Noooo, Heroes of Gaeagon has Hyperion as the evil king, not Upsilon. Plus they're all human... I guess I kind of got the whole "EVIL RULAH OD DAH WOOOOOORLD!!!11!!" destroyed timeline thing from Hyperion, but yeah... not completely the same. Also, Hyperion isn't possessed. He's just an oh. So, yeah. ^___^"""" True, so I guess I can bend the rules just a lil' bit... YEAH he did. SNORT. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) chat, please? it's died and not revived. I can blink when you do (talk) 18:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST, OUT THE FROZEN ZONE, WITH THE RUGGEDNESS KNOCK KNOCK, IT'S UPPY, THE SHADOW MASTER SHOOT Y'ALL DOWN WITH HIS MASTER SHADOW BLASTER SAVING Y'ALL FROM DISASTER, SHOOTIN' DARKNESS OUT FASTER, THAT'S WHY HE'S A SHADOW CASTER HE WAS BORN BY HIMSELF, ADOPT A YOUNGER SISTER, HE GETS IT 'ON' BY HIMSELF SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST, OUT THE FROZEN ZONE, WITH THE RUGGEDNESS KNOCK KNOCK, IT'S UPPY, THE SHADOW MASTER SHOOT Y'ALL DOWN WITH HIS MASTER SHADOW BLASTER SAVING Y'ALL FROM DISASTER, SHOOTIN' DARKNESS OUT FASTER, THAT'S WHY HE'S A SHADOW CASTER HE WAS BORN BY HIMSELF, ADOPT A YOUNGER SISTER, HE GETS IT 'ON' BY HIMSELF SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST, OUT THE FROZEN ZONE, WITH THE RUGGEDNESS KNOCK KNOCK, IT'S UPPY, THE SHADOW MASTER SHOOT Y'ALL DOWN WITH HIS MASTER SHADOW BLASTER SAVING Y'ALL FROM DISASTER, SHOOTIN' DARKNESS OUT FASTER, THAT'S WHY HE'S A SHADOW CASTER HE WAS BORN BY HIMSELF, ADOPT A YOUNGER SISTER, HE GETS IT 'ON' BY HIMSELF SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST, OUT THE FROZEN ZONE, WITH THE RUGGEDNESS KNOCK KNOCK, IT'S UPPY, THE SHADOW MASTER SHOOT Y'ALL DOWN WITH HIS MASTER SHADOW BLASTER SAVING Y'ALL FROM DISASTER, SHOOTIN' DARKNESS OUT FASTER, THAT'S WHY HE'S A SHADOW CASTER HE WAS BORN BY HIMSELF, ADOPT A YOUNGER SISTER, HE GETS IT 'ON' BY HIMSELF SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH Yeah, it was a reference to your DOGE. ^_^ Oh, well, I decided to not necessarily do the whole "Destroyed Timeline" thing as a comic, probably a fanfic thing... STRANGE, ISN'T IT?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:57, July 22, 2014 (UTC) . . . . . . . .. .. . .. . . .. . . . . Oh, okay. ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:19, July 22, 2014 (UTC) u got a problem punk? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:00, July 22, 2014 (UTC) katty-babé ooh baby This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:10, July 22, 2014 (UTC) you know you love it, desu~ nyaaa~ >w< This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:23, July 22, 2014 (UTC) the desu muscles, nyaaaa~ >w< so sugoiiii~!!!! making me feel kimochiiissss..>This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC)